Entre dos amores
by smilesx568
Summary: Serena Tsukino, una chica poco estudiosa, se cruza en el camino, de dos chicos guapísimos, que harán todo por conquistarla. ¿Quién lo logrará?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA, ESTE ES UN NUEVO PROYECTO UN TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO, ENTRE SERENA, DIAMANTE Y DARIEN.**

CAPITULO 1 EL COMIENZO

Una joven muy bella, de 16 años llamada Serena Tsukino, vivía con su madre y su hermanita. Un dia ella iba caminando por el cole con sus amigas:

Mina: -chicas, y si hoy vamos de shopping.- contenta

Serena: -dale... genial, yo voy.- contenta

Amy: -no chicas, es mejor que estudien para el examen de mañana.

Serena: -nooo, ni ganas de estudiar.

Depronto Amy y Serena se dan cuenta de que Mina empieza a comportarse extraño, estaba callada (muy raro en ella) y tenía la mirada fija para un solo lado. Hasta que reacciona

Serena- Mina que te pasó?- preocupada

Mina- miren chicas, hay un chico nuevo y es guapo

Serena: -Hay Mina, para vos son todooos guapos.

Mina: - esta vez es encerio. -sonrojada

Amy: -Sí, es guapo, como la mayoría. –sin prestar atención.

Cuando serena lo miró, justo el chico volteó la mirada hacia ella. Serena quedó congelada, sentía mariposas en la pansa, y el muy fachero se acercó a ella. La miró, en la cabeza de el giraban muchos pesamientos, era hermosa, sus ojos brillaban como zafiros, los mas hermosos zafiros y su cuerpo era tan, tan perfecto.

Darien: -hola preciosa, soy Darien Chiba.

Serena: -mmm... emm... ¿me hablas a mi?

Darien: -si, si claro cual es tu nombre.

Serena: -a, si perdón, me llamo Serena Tsukino.

Amy y Mina: -bueno nosotras nos vamos, adios sere

Serena estaba sonrojada. Por otro lado, un chico de sexto año, que siempre gustó de Serena se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba celoso, la rabia lo reventaba. No aguantó más y se acercó.

Diamante: -hola Serena que tal, y tu quieren eres?

Serena: -hoo, yo muy bien gracias por preguntar, ay perdón se me hace tarde, nos vemos.

Serena se fue corriendo, se sentía muy rara. Pero se aguantó porque tenía que ir a clases. Mientras tanto Darien y Diamante se quedaron mirandose a la cara, Darien estaba un poco nervioso y Diamante se mostraba desafiante, serio, arrogante. Hasta que Diamante soltó una carcajada y a la vez, soltó unas palabras

Diamante: -oye creo que te pregunte... Quien eres. –enfadado, celoso, altanero, En fin...

Darien: -emm... yo soy Darien Chiba... y vos? –pregunata molesto.

Diamante: -Soy Diamante. Diamante Black yyyyyyy sos amigo de Serena?

Darien: -No, pero me gustaría, acabo de conocerla. Es una linda chica. –desafiante notando el enojo de Diamante.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMENTEN Y ASÍ SUBO EL PRÓXIMO CAPI.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA DE NUEVO! BUENO, ESPERO DISFRUTEN DE ESTE NUEVO CAPI, DEJENME SUS OPINIONES PORFIS, SEAN BUENAS O MALAS SON TODAS BIENVENIDAS...**

Capitulo 2 MI PENSAMIENTO

Diamante: -tienes razón, es muy linda- con voz grave

Darien: -lo mas lindo de ella es sus hermosos cabellos rubios y su cara... -desafiante

Diamante: -bueno si, creo me devo ir, "chico nuevo" hasta pronto- dice y se va con sus amigos

Luego Darien le gritó: no me llamo, chico nuevooo, y tambien se fue con sus compañeros.

Apenas llegó a su casa, Serena se tiró a la cama pensando: siempre me gustó ese joven de cabellos ceniza, alto y ojos violetas, mi Diamante, pero Darien con sus cabellos negros como la noche, con sus ojos azules, es demasiado atractivo y finalmente ninguno de los dos esta mal.

Al otro día, no sonó el despertador de Serena, pues se había descompuesto. La mamá de sere (apodo inventado por la madre), al ver que no se levantaba la fue a despertar. Serena tuvo que ser rapida porque el bus escolar, la había esperado un rato y como no estaba lista se fue. Apenas estuvo lista, salió como un rayo al cole. Entró corriendo a su aula y tropezo con el primer banco, y ahí estaba el, el chico nuevo (Darien) habian tenido tan poco tiempo de hablar, que ni se enteró que el estaba en su año. La profesora la reganió, (solía hacerlo) porque Serena era muy inresponsable. Darien solo rió.

En el recreo

Serena: -Darien, no sabía que ibas en mi año, que sorpresa!

Darien: -jaja es que ese chico no me dejo hablar

Serena: -ha el... se llama Diam... –fue interrumpida por el

Darien: -si, ya lo se, Diamante, se ve que estaba celoso, me das tu número?

Serena, tras esa pregunta de galán se sonrojó, pero se dió, y se fue con sus amigas, a las que les contó toda la charla muy entusiamada. Diamante desde una esquina ovservaba lo que ella hacía, Serena se daba cuenta y decidió ir a ver que le pasaba.

Serena: -Diamante, estoy notando que me vigilas

Diamante: -Serena, no voy a mentirte eres muy... muy...

Serena: -muy que?- ilusionada

Diamante: -muy... muy charlatana- orgulloso el pibe

Serena asintió y se fue, ella esperaba, que el le dijera que era linda o algo asi, pero ella ya conocía a Diamante y ya sabía que era bastante orgulloso. Cuando Diamante ingresó a su aula pensó: soy un tonto, solo a mi se me ocurre decirle charlatana a mi Serena. El se quedó dibujando su cara como un estupido y se olvidó completamente de todo y su su profe lo reganió.

Mientras tanto Darien solo pensaba en Serena, esa rubia hermosa era perfecta para el, decía en su mente.

**BUENO ES ES TODO...**

**SI LES GUSTÓ COMENTEN PLIS, BUENO ADIOS, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI...**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA, AQUI LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 3. ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR A: VAMPIRITA, ALI KOU Y AZUCENA45**

**PD: COMENTEN PLISSS **

Capitulo 3 LA PROPUESTA

Ya se asercaba el calor y con el el baile de primavera, que asi festejaban los alumnos junto con una pareja la llegada de la primavera. Todos estaban almorzando en la cafetería de el cole, y ni Serena, Diamante y tampoco Darien tenían pareja y los dos chicos, quería ir con ella. Entonces a Diamante se le ocurrió invitarla a ir con el, antes que otro se lo propusiera:

Diamante: -hola Serena, viste que se hacerca el baile?

Serena: -si, estoy entusiasmada pero todavía no voy con nadie

Diamante: -bueno entonces...

Darien estaba escuchando, y como estaba lejos de ellos y no podía interrumpir a si que lo único que se le ocurrió, fue tirarle con una naranja que tenía en la mano. La naranja le cayó a Diamante en la cabeza, lo que hizo que este se callera al piso. Serena se asustó, pues el enojo de Diamante era tan grande, que se fue corriendo a buscar al dueño de la naranja.

Serena iba a ir con el, pero en el camino se le cruzo Darien:

Darien: -Serena, queres ir al baile conmigo?

Serena: -claro, claro me encantaría, te diste cuenta que a Diamante le cayó una naranja jaja que risa

Darien: -no, no me di cuenta, pero seguro estuvo divertido jaja- haciendosa el desentendido

Serena: -la verdad si, ni te lo imaginas jaja

Darien: -bueno, entonces quedamos de ir al baile juntos no?

Serena: -si, no te preocupes por eso, vamos juntos

Darien: -gracias, porque yo soy nuevo y no tengo amigas ni amigos

Sarena: -pues ya tienes una, aunque nos tenemos que ir al aula (seguro me está mintiendo, estoy segura de que tiene miles de admiradoras, y en cuanto a amigos, le tienen envidia).

Darien: -y si, que mas da... pero no terminé mi almuerzo

Por otra parte, Diamante quedó muy enojado, no encontró al dueño de la naranja y tampoco pudo proponerle a Serena ir al baile con el, ya que se le adelantó Darien, se estaba por ir a su aula y cuando menos se lo esperaba se aparece Mina

Mina: -solo voy a quitarte un minuto, si

Diamante: -bueno pero apurate que me van a regañar si no.

Mina: -puedes ir al baile conmigo?

Diamante: -esta bien, aunque me habían dicho que ibas con Andrew, que pasó?

Mina: -es que tuvo que hacer un viaje y vuelve en dos semanas.

Diamante: -bueno, me tengo que ir, no te preocupes voy al baile con vos

Y Diamante se va corriendo a su aula, Mina también, pero esta se va de muy mal humor porque tenia mucha tarea, aunque a la vez aliviada porque ya encontró pareja.

Al la salida de el cole, a Serena la estaba esperando Seiya, su primo y gran compañero, que no veía desde hace muchos años, cuando Serena lo vió quedo impresionada, no podía creer que esuviera volviendo a ver a Seiya, ella fue corriendo a sus brazos, lo abrazó...

Serena: -Seiya, Seiya, Seiya... ¡cuanto tiempo! Ya te extrañaba amigo...

Seiya: -Serena, yo tambien te extrañé mucho, y lo mejor yo y mi madre nos quedaremos en tu casa por unas semanas

Serena: -¡que bueno! Epera... unas semanas, eso es muy poco

Seiya: -lo sé pero bueno

Se volvieron a abrazar, se extañaban tanto. Pero cuando Diamante los vió, su cara no era muy amigable, y lo primero que pensó fue que eran novios y...


	4. Chapter 4 NOTABLEMENTE CELOSO

**HOLA, QUERÍA DECIR QUE ESTE FIC, ES DE MI HERMANA MENOR, DE 9... CONOCIDA COMO PRINCESAAZUL, ABANDONÓ EL FIC Y ME LO DEJÓ A MÍ... Jojoj Y NI SIUIERA TENÍA IDEA DE COMO SEGUIR, LO DEJÓ A SU SUERTE Y SEGUÍ YO...**

Capítulo 4 NOTABLEMENTE CELOSO

Y... Diamante frunció el ceño, su cara no era la mejor ya lo dije, entonces pensó:

(_Cómo se atreve, ese tipo tocar a mi Serena, pero qué pretende... Están saliendo, serán novios, o qué? Me gustaría saber qué pasa_) Y pasó lo mismo que cuando vio a Serena y Darien...

Sintió, una notable rabia al ver el "tipo" estaba tan cerca de ella, aún mucho más que cuando la vio con Darien o cualquier otro idiota. Así que sin que nadie se diera cuenta se acercó a escuchar.

Seiya: - Samy me ofreció su habitación.

Serena: -De ninguna manera, te quedas en la mía, tenemos mucho que charlar...

Seiya: -Ovbio, que en la tuya es más divertido... –con una sonrisa maliciosa

Serena: -No, no ¡no! Si te quedas no me asustarás ¡Eso te lo aseguro!

Seiya: -Está bien, entonces charlaremos –Diamante los interrumpió

Diamante: -Woow... ¡Besos! A la salida del cole? (_Además de que se queda de hospedaje en su casa, en la habitación en que duerme eso sí no lo tolero, pero no tengo derecho, si no soy nada suyo es por que no me declaré... Pero no me doy por vencido, conmigo no va, además no le soy indiferente)_–dijo notablemente molesto.

Serena: -No Diamante no nos besamos, además Seiya es mi... -fue interrumpida por Diamante

Diamante: -Que? Ya le llamas por su nombre, quién lo diría...

Serena: -No Diamante, no es lo que vos pens... –nuevamente fue interrumpida

Diamante: -No quiero explicaciones, al fin y al cabo... Vos y yo no somos nada...

Seiya: -Te noto celoso, pasa algo? Mejor me voy... No es lo que estás pensando... –dijo divertidisimo.

Serena: -No, déjalo así, vamos juntos, pero si quieres adelante. –muy enojada

Seiya: -Vamos –dijo alejándose

Serena: -Bueno, Diamante piensa lo que quieras, adiós. (_me gusta que se ponga de aveces celoso, pero esto sobrepasa límites_).

Diamante: -Adiós... –lléndose enojadísimo- (idiota y todavía se ríe, el tal Seiya)

Serena se fue muy preocupada, si le gustaba Diamante, sólo que cuando se ponía así, terco, nadie lo aguantaba.

Seiya le preguntó:

Seiya: -Celosito el tipo ese... –más divertido que nunca

Serena: -Se llama Diamante, -muy molesta.

Seiya: -está bien, pequeño conejo, jajajajajaj –no conteniendo las carcajadas

Serena: -esa, la pagas –empezándolo a correr, hasta la casa.

Seiya, t... tran... quila co... nejit... o, no te eno... jes –dijo con la respiración cortada de tanto correr.

Ya dentro de la casa, toda la familia platicó a gusto, con Seiya y su mamá, hace tanto tiempo no los veían, era tanta la alegría de reencontrarse con su familia, que por un momento se olvidó de lo ocurrido.

Cuando Diamante llegó a sus casa, estaba que ni su madre se acercaba. Estaba demasiado celoso una hora más tarde, la llamó, se las ingenió bien para obtener su número:

Serena: -perdón, por la escena de celos, soy Diamante... (es obviamente mentira, sigo igual, quién será ese tal Seiya, si pudiera poner mis manos sobre él, se le quitarían la ganas de rondar a Serena, WOOW ¡Qué obsesivo soy!)

Serena: -Diamante en ningún momento te dí mi número, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –preguntó notablemente sorprendida.

Diamante: -no importa, lo tengo... quería pedirte perdón yo no soy nad... –fue interrumpido por ella.

Serena: -No importa pero, quiero dejarte algo en claro, Seiya es mi Primo y nada más –dijo muy molesta.

Diamante se le calló el celular de las manos, había hecho terriblemente el ridículo, teniendo celos de alguien que ni siquiera era su novia... Sentía rabia, por alguna razón cada vez que se trata de Serena actúa de esa forma... Si sólo la huebiera escuchado... (Pero no tudo fue culpa mía, esa escena pudo perfectamente haberse malinterprentado, por cualquiera) pensó. Entró en estao de sock... Había actuado como un verdadero idiota. De todos modos estaba feliz, porque sin dudas no era otro estúpido, como Darien rondando a Serena, del cel se escuchó:

Serena: -Diamante, estás ahí –y como no contestaron cortó la comunicación, un poco extrañada.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Para Serena, fue una semana algo complicada, se la pasaba genial con su primo y su tía, todas sus amigas, preguntaban por su primo... Es que realmente eran guapo... Una semana en Tokio y ya tenía miles de admiradoras...

**ESPERO, QUE HAYA GUSTADO, UN POCO, NOS VEMOS DESPUÉS...**


End file.
